Constelaciones
by J. Hazel
Summary: Los días están comprendidos por un cúmulo de retazos con situaciones aleatorias: largas conversaciones, silencios ocasionales, deseos consumados y líneas imaginarias que unen puntos en la espalda de Yoshitaka.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Fujimaki Tadatoshi.

 **Notas:** Siempre creí que mi primer fic yaoi y de Kuroko No Basket, iba a ser un Kise/Kasamatsu, pero me sorprendí a mi misma escribiendo sobre Kobori y Moriyama. Espero que disfruten de la lectura. Si ven alguna falta ortográfica, o si algo carece de coherencia, agradecería un montón que me lo comentaran; cualquier tipo de crítica es bien recibida.

* * *

 **I.**

* * *

La aparición de una estrella fugaz en el firmamento es una epifanía idílica. También, un sinónimo de esperanza y buenas intenciones, ambas arraigadas a las costumbres de pedir deseos.

En la metrópolis de Tokio, donde las sombras de los rascacielos esconden templos budistas que se izan en toda su elegancia y calles plagadas de minúsculas tiendas, por las que pasan los transeúntes que se tambalean ente los extremos del consumismo y las tradiciones legendarias; una estrella fugaz se considera —haciendo uso de cierto eufemismo— un suceso inexistente. Como la palabra sufre de algunas analogías, surge la necesidad de explicarla brevemente: algo que existe, pero considera totalmente nulo. Se los conoce mediante las imágenes en los libros de texto, en las películas y en los relatos que cuentan las personas que han vivido más años. Sin embargo, debido al tiempo indefinidamente largo que la contaminación lumínica no permite la visibilidad de los objetos celestes, gradualmente crece la frecuencia con que se los relaciona con un mito; incluso a las estrellas. «Son simples imágenes oníricas, de las que se incorporan en pinturas surrealistas» según su compañero de Universidad, que vive ahí desde pequeño y que en su afán de ser admirado, utiliza sus conocimientos sobre el arte con el fin de enardecer la estética de sus comentarios. Él, Kōji, siempre asiente, con una media sonrisa que no se perturba por el humo del cigarrillo que sale de sus labios, se impregnan alrededor de ellos por unos segundos y luego se pierde entre las suaves ventiscas, características del mes de agosto. Si le pregunta qué opina, dice que prefiere utilizar el término «inusual». Para su suplicio —porque su actitud reservada no le permite profundizar verbalmente al respecto— no le pide explicaciones.

El enigma en su respuesta se difumina entre los templos, santuarios y las azucenas que definen a la zona menos urbanizada de la prefectura de Kanagawa [1], y se ve a sí mismo con once años, en la pequeña extensión del patio delantero de la casa de sus abuelos paternos, desplazándose de una esquina a otra sobre la superficie áspera del césped, retomando el mal hábito de morderse las uñas. Su abuelo, quien reclina su cabeza sobre la mecedora, se ríe a su costa, extasiado por ser espectador de un nerviosismo extremo. Sin embargo, la diversión no se prolonga debido a sus caminatas que no cesan. «No te preocupes, muchacho. Tu madre volverá en unos días, con un hermano o una hermana. Quién sabe». Al escucharlo, se detiene y reflexiona al respecto. Tras unos segundos de cavilaciones, asiente con la cabeza y por inercia se recuesta sobre el césped que le provoca cosquillas. Entonces es consciente de la maravilla que representa el cielo nocturno en todo su esplendor. Lo deja patidifuso el horizonte negro y las interminables estrellas. Extiende un brazo. Siente que puede guardar un conjunto en su puño porque la distancia entre ellas y su mano parece ínfima. Formula en voz alta una pregunta pueril: de qué están hechas las estrellas. Y su abuela, que acaba de llegar del interior con unas tazas de té verde, dice: «De sueños». Más tarde, cuando ambos le dan las buenas noches, se retira a una habitación elaborada especialmente para él, la ansiedad se disipa por la excitación de conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia Kobori y contarle sobre su nuevo descubrimiento.

La espera dura dos días. La primera vez que lo ve, es el día que retorna a su casa. En un cuarto pintado de color amarillo, su madre deja al bebé sobre la cuna, su padre lagrimea en una esquina de la habitación y él se acerca, quedando fascinado con la bolita rosada y lampiña que arruga la frente cuando la ola de visitantes se acerca con la intención de acariciarlo y murmurarle palabras bonitas. Su seguridad infantil le afirma que ha contemplado cosas hermosas —su mamá, los cachorros recién nacidos de su amigo, el arcoíris, los cuerpos celestes—, pero nada puede compararse con su hermano.

A ese recuerdo se le suman otros. La mirada fija que le dedica su hermano durante sus extensas charlas que tratan sobre la escuela, los interesantes libros de Astronomía que lee en la Biblioteca, su capacidad intrínseca para recordar los trazos que unen puntos y conforman las figuras representativas de la Constelación: la Osa Mayor, Orión o Polar. Unos pequeños dedos cerrándose contra su índice cuando le promete que va a esperar la autorización de los adultos; luego lo llevará afuera y le mostrara cada una de las constelaciones de las que habla. La promesa cumplida. El telescopio que le regalan sus padres por su duodécimo cumpleaños. A la necesidad de hacer un balance entre sus estudios, las actividades astronómicas y las del equipo de baloncesto —en la que se vuelve regular y vice capitán—, a los viajes a la parte Occidental de la ciudad, la más montañosa, en compañía del telescopio y ocasionalmente, Yukio, su compañero y mejor amigo en el Instituto. No obstante su niñez y su adolescencia se desvanecen y se ve a sí mismo a unos pocos meses de cumplir los veinte, en su rutina trivial: estudiar hasta que las manecillas del reloj de su muñeca marcan un punto en que, ya no se escuchan los estrepitosos sonidos de la vida nocturna del área limítrofe en la que vive; deslizarse por la cocina arrastrando los pies con medias, preparar té verde y durante ese intervalo de tiempo, hojear una de las novelas ligeras que le compra habitualmente a un anciano amable, con un negocio ambulante a una esquina del complejo de departamentos. Sus días libres los pasa durmiendo y sólo puede observar las estrellas en el techo de su pequeña habitación. No son más que adhesivos fluorescentes esparcidas a lo largo y ancho. Sin embargo, han sido pegadas una a una por su hermano; con paciencia, sudor y haciendo el esfuerzo de imitar la forma de Libra, su signo zodiacal. Y ahí radica la diferencia. «También las coloque en mi cuarto. Así, siempre que las veamos, pensaremos en el otro».

Resulta inverosímil no creer en las estrellas cuando se ha vivido una experiencia así. Ese es su fiel dictamen.

Fija su mirada en la constelación de Libra. Además de recuerdos, también colecciona constelaciones. Su preferida es Orión y otra que no tiene nombre, y se forma a partir de los lunares desperdigados en la espalda de Moriyama. El que sigue fiel a su peinado de Instituto, el que se pone medias con pares distintos porque nunca las ordena como es debido. El que su teoría sobre el amor no puede ser entorpecida por las palabras de Yukio y sus métodos de conquista no cambian apesar de los consejos que le da Kise cada vez que viene a visitarlos. «No te ofendas, Kise. Pero estás saliendo con Kasamatsu, así que la relevancia de tus consejos sobre nenas, es ínfima». Y el alumno de tercer año sonríe y esa sonrisa va acompañada de una risa, porque esa respuesta es muy «Moriyama-senpai».

Muy Moriyama Yoshitaka.

Durante sus libres albedríos, que generalmente coinciden con el momento en que está en la parada de autobús o en el asiento incómodo, piensa que su memoria es el receptáculo de un cúmulo de recuerdos o retazos de imágenes. La mayoría es sobre su familia —su padre leyendo el periódico mientras toma una taza de café, su madre riendo y su hermano pidiéndole que le enseñe sobre constelaciones que se forman a partir de las estrellas en el cielo—, pero otras se arraigan a su tiempo en Kaijō: el lugar donde se forma la primera imagen nítida que tiene de Yoshitaka; en la cual una luz que se cuela por las ventanas abiertas del gimnasio alumbra su rostro, sus labios se separan en una sonrisa que deja entrever sus dientes perfectamente alineados, blancos y lo escucha musitar una frase lírica, a una alumna que solo pasa por ahí con la aparente intención de curiosear: «Algo en tu cara me dice que no solo soy yo, el que siente algo». La impresión que se lleva es meramente superficial; considera su manera de desenvolverse tan extravagante como sus piropos meticulosamente pronunciados, y que su desempeño como jugador son buenas. Sin embargo, al desenvolverse ambos en el ámbito educativo y deportivo como compañeros, empieza a apreciarlo por la mano que le tiende cada vez que cae durante las practicas y por las que no, también; por hacer las sesiones de estudios más llevaderas y por el valor que le brinda a la amistad, tal como se refleja el día que los arrastra a ellos —Kasamatsu, Kise, Hayakawa y él— a conquistar mujeres en un café, aunque anteriormente le confía en secreto sus verdaderas intenciones, que son las de distraer Yukio, debido al estrés adquirido después de la derrota contra la Academia Tōō. Con el termino de las clases y el posterior inicio en la Universidad, se separan para seguir carreras distintas. No obstante, viven a solo unos minutos de distancia y nuevos momentos se anexan, que ya no van asociados a los moretones, a la necesidad de verbalizar con un grito una anotación, o rivalidad entre equipos; porque en el paulatino correr de las estaciones, se desvanecen hasta quedar suspendidas bajo una versión de sí mismo pulida por la experiencia adquirida. Que no necesariamente es sinónimo de madurez. Por su incapacidad de comprender el significado en el monosílabo «no» e inducirlo a la vida nocturna de la ciudad, arrastrarlo a karaokes, o caminar por las calles.

En la mayoría de momentos que pasan juntos, siempre están conversando. Las más extensas son las que tienen lugar en Kanagawa, cuando lo invita a la casa de sus padres o sus abuelos. Luego de las cenas, una vez que los mayores se retiran a sus camas arrastrados por la rutina de dormir antes de medianoche, Moriyama, que ya conoce cada recinto del lugar, sirve vino de arroz en dos copas y dice: «Nosotros, los seres humanos, somos efímeros. Y el esperar a ser mayores de edad para beber, es un desperdicio de tiempo». Su dictamen cumple con las características de una mísera excusa, formulada hace unos años por un adolescente con ganas de beber: con recovecos y carencia de cierta lógica al final de la sentencia. Pero que de todos modos consigue inducirlo, a él, quien no ve el deleite en emborracharse. En las estaciones frías, se quedan adentro para resguardarse del frío, pero en primavera o verano, terminan sentados en el primer peldaño del porche. Es habitual para ambos contar con la compañía de una luciérnaga que brilla en la oscuridad, con la de los tiernos árboles, que escuchan los deseos, no del Moriyama conocido por ser un enamorado empedernido, sino de ese muchacho que no conoce una vida fuera de los extremos de Japón y quiere caminar en Londres por las mañanas, cenar en Italia, entre las doce y la una de la madrugada, estar en París, escuchando a los franceses hablar su lengua con ese acento tan romántico. Incluso las cigarras que quieren participar de la conversación, cantan entre el conjunto de plantas y flores —o solo tratan de atraer a la que se convertirá en su pareja, ajenos a los anhelos de dos simples personas—. Pero cuando el vino no está al alcance y deben conformarse con jugos en vasos de plástico, la charla toma un rumbo diferente, bifurcándose en numerosas ramas de temas aleatorios. Comúnmente, por la falta de un globo terráqueo, se ven en la necesidad de nombrar el primer país que se les viene a la mente y decir algún representante icónico. En otro caso, el entusiasmo se hace presente al mencionar a su jugador favorito. Un tema los lleva a otro; cuentan anécdotas, hablan de la Universidad, o de la manera correcta en que se debe preparar curry, aunque ninguno está muy interesado en la culinaria. Y cuando el vino tinto o el jugo terminan, el amanecer ya empieza a esclarecerse en el cielo.

Hay otras en que las palabras más cortas, transmiten mucho más que las charlas largas. Rememora el día que se instala en su departamento, un lugar sencillo y barato. Pasan gran parte del tiempo a cuatro patas, fregando los pisos de la sala de estar, la cocina y el cuarto de baño. Barnizan los pocos muebles, abrillantan los vidrios de las ventanas, dejándolos impecables y al terminar, se sientan en el suelo, con botellas de Cola-cola en la mano. Por la radio encendida, escuchan una canción que está en inglés, ninguno sabe lo que dice y ríen por un hecho tan banal. Una vez que las risas cesan, nota que su expresión cambia; refleja seriedad con un matiz de tranquilidad y simplemente le cuenta que su mujer preferida en todo el mundo es su madre, su hermano mayor se burla ocasionalmente de sus frases románticas y la soledad se le hace insoportable. Sin embargo, los silencios, se los guardan para ocasiones especiales, como en época de exámenes, cuando van a visitar al otro y se preparan café, cuando comparten paraguas porque Moriyama nunca mira el pronóstico del tiempo antes de salir o es un mal día.

Todos los momentos son buenos. Incluso los malos, siempre tienen algo bueno en él.

Escucha un bostezo. Se ha dejado llevar por el hilo de sus pensamientos que casi olvida que Moriyama está pasando la noche en su departamento.

—Kōji —musita Moriyama. Y su temple, generalmente imperturbable, se altera debido a una sensación indescriptible que le recorre todo el cuerpo al escucharlo llamarlo por su nombre de pila—. El futón es muy incómodo. ¿Puedo dormir en tu cama? Es lo suficientemente grande para que entremos los dos.

Con la mano busca el interruptor de la lámpara que está sobre la mesita de noche. Al prenderlo, baja la mirada y lo ve sentado, con el torso expuesto a la luz. Siente el nerviosismo en la piel y un excesivo calor en las mejillas. En una noche así como esa, hace un año atrás, Moriyama se queda ahí por las intentas lluvias. Una vez que le prepara el futón, se quita la camisa y al estar de espaldas, puede fijarse en esos lunares, de diferentes tamaños. En ese instante nace su deseo irracional de unirlos con la punta del dedo.

—Esta bien —responde.

Yoshitaka se levanta del futón y se acuesta en el espacio que le deja libre. Le da la espalda, musita un: «Buenas noches» y tal vez un: «Gracias por hacerme un lugar» pero su bostezo lo transforma en palabras inentendibles que rozan los extremos de la mala dicción de Hayakawa. Se recuesta lo más que puede por la pared solo para observar más de cerca esos lunares. Escucha la respiración tranquila y lo embriaga el sutil aroma propio, mezclado con un olor a coco. Moriyama es tan diverso, que considerarlo un «hombre de mujeres» puede pecar de mentira. Él —con su personalidad, sonrisas, silencio, frases— es tan diverso, como las estrellas en el cielo.

Se coloca boca a arriba, roza la piel ajena y los vellos de los brazos se erizan. Sonríe. Aunque no se ven estrellas fugaces en Tokio, cierra los ojos y pide un deseo.

* * *

[1] Kanagawa: Está ubicada en la región de Kantō sobre la isla de Honshū en Japón. Es la prefectura más poblada del país, después de Tokio.

 **Acotaciones:** 1) Kaijō es de Kanagawa; de ahí viene la mención del lugar. 2) Vi una imagen de Kaijō en un templo, por eso decidí poner que vivían en la parte sudoeste. 3) En Kuroko No Basket Replace, Moriyama los lleva a conquistar chicas. 4) Según Kurofes, el pasatiempo de Kobori es la observación astronómica. Tiene un telescopio y también un pequeño hermano menor.


End file.
